Malbelle killer spettrale
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60896 |no = 1253 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost =42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Non appena si imbattè nell'altra dea, si rese conto che tra di loro vi erano divergenze inconciliabili. Fu per questo motivo che tra le due si scatenò una lotta improvvisa che condusse all'annientamento di entrambe. I tre evocatori che poco dopo giunsero al luogo dello scontro furono in grado di scoprire di più sulla tecnica che la divinità aveva sviluppato. Questa abilità consentiva la riproduzione infinita di vere anime. Le testimonianze avrebbero giocato un ruolo cruciale nell'elaborazione dei cloni, ma questa è una storia per un altro momento. |summon = Siamo due facce della stessa medaglia, esseri destinati a non trovarsi mai. Il nostro incontro è stato la nostra condanna. |fusion = La mia eredità ha reso gli umani ancora più folli… Può darsi che abbia perso la testa anche io... |evolution = Non servono verità… Non servono falsità… Potenziami e basta. |hp_base = 4947 |atk_base = 2186 |def_base = 2017 |rec_base = 1756 |hp_lord = 6520 |atk_lord = 2754 |def_lord = 2535 |rec_lord = 2200 |hp_anima = 7412 |rec_anima = 1962 |atk_breaker = 2992 |def_breaker = 2297 |atk_guardian = 2515 |def_guardian = 2773 |rec_guardian = 2081 |hp_oracle = 6469 |def_oracle = 2416 |rec_oracle = 2557 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Devastazione della dama oscura |lsdescription = +80% ATT - Aumento del 100% dei danni da Scintilla |lstype = Attack |bb = Curva dimensionale: Regione Phi |bbdescription = Combo di 14 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici - Grande aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni - Probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni - Enorme aumento della barra BB per 1 turno |bbnote = 200% boost, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & fills 12 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Scissione integrale |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi tenebra su tutti i nemici (l'uso consecutivo aumenta danni) - Potente attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno - Aumenta molto ATT BB e probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni - Riempie al massimo la propria barra BB |sbbnote = 100% boost to multiplier per use up to 5x, 750% multiplier for additional attack, 200% boost & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500-1000 |ubb = Paradosso divisorio |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti) - Attacco devastante a fine turno - Enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni - I danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente la barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 8% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 1000% multiplier for additional attack, 130% boost & fills 5-8 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 800~2000 |es = Registri preziosi |esitem = |esdescription = Grande aumento di ATT quando i PS sono al massimo - Aumento di ATT quando la barra BB è piena |esnote = 80% boost when HP is full & 50% boost when BB is full |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 60895 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Entità aliene |addcatname = Malbelle 7 }}